Here We Go Again
by Emii72
Summary: Rachel m'ignore complètement, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir c'est moi qui ai tout fait foiré entre nous. Ça avait pourtant bien commencé... (OS Faberry)


_****Introduction**** **:**_ _ _Saison 5 épisode 12.  
__ _(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

 _ _ **POV Quinn.**__

Et me voilà de retour au lycée McKinley pour la dernière réunion du glee club avant qu'il ne ferme définitivement. J'arrive devant la salle de chant, j'observe mes amis quelques secondes, mon regard s'attarde sur Rachel et son sourire éclatant. Je sens mon cœur se serrer et les larmes monter mais je ne montre rien et me contente d'enlacer mes amis. Nous discutons, chantons et rions tous ensemble, c'est fou à quel point cette ambiance m'avait manqué. Même si la distance nous a tous éloigné les uns des autre, notre complicité est toujours là, sauf avec Rachel qui m'ignore complètement, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir c'est moi qui ai tout fait foiré entre nous. Ça avait pourtant bien commencé...

 **…  
** _ _ **Flash-back.**__

La St-Valentin, je déteste cette fête, partout où je regarde je vois des couples heureux. Pourquoi je suis là au juste ? Cette fête était censée célébrer le mariage de Mr Schuester mais le pauvre vient de se faire plaquer à l'église. Je regarde tous ses couples danser les uns contre les autres mon verre à la main. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à ça ? Je soupir et bois une gorgée de mon cocktail quand je vois Rachel arrivée vers moi.

 **Rachel** : « _Tu bois toute seule toi maintenant ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ouais, je bois à mon célibat. Tu veux trinquer avec moi ? À moins que tu ne sois plus célibataire. Je t'ai vu discuter avec Finn tout à l'heure et vu ton sourire ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Non c'était une discussion amicale, j'ai tourné la page avec Finn._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Vraiment ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, nous avons vécu quelque-chose de fort mais aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus grand chose en commun. Je suis faite pour New York et Finn ne quittera jamais Lima, notre relation ne peut pas fonctionner dans ses conditions._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas épousé. Merde, je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû dire ça._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Non tu as raison, vouloir se marier aussi jeune était une très mauvaise idée. Bon assez discuté, viens danser avec moi._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non merci, je n'ai pas vraiment envie._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ce n'était pas une question, viens t'amuser._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _D'accord mais une seule danse._ »

Je finis mon verre, le pose sur le comptoir, attrape la main que Rachel me tend et la laisse me guider sur la piste de danse. Je me laisse rapidement entraîner par la musique et par la bonne humeur de Rachel me faisant complètement oublier ma solitude. Après plusieurs musiques entraînantes arrive un slow, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Rachel pose délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches me provoquant d'agréables frissons que je ne saurais expliquer.

 **Rachel** : « _Je suis contente de passer du temps avec toi. Tu m'as manqué Quinn._ » Je redresse la tête et lui souri.  
 **Quinn** : « _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Rach._ »

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, l'ambiance romantique ou le sourire tendre que Rachel m'adresse mais mon cœur s'emballe et je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Je pose soudainement ma main sur sa joue, son sourire s'agrandit à ce contact me faisant perdre tout contrôle puisque je l'embrasse timidement. Je me recule brusquement et me détache de ses bras quelques secondes plus tard en réalisant que je venais d'embrasser l'une de mes meilleures amies.

Je quitte rapidement la salle et empreinte le couloir qui mène aux chambres d'hôtels quand je sens une main m'attraper le poignet me stoppant dans ma fuite. Je me retourne et vois Rachel. L'instant d'après je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur avec les lèvres de Rachel sur les miennes, j'agrippe ses hanches et la colle encore plus contre moi. Oh mon Dieu c'est tellement bon que mon corps est entrain de s'enflammer, jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel désir. Ne tenant plus je romps le baiser et l'entraîne dans ma chambre.

 **…**

Je ne sais pas quoi penser ni ressentir, je viens de faire l'amour avec Rachel et j'ai adoré ça, je n'avais jamais été attirer par une fille, c'est si soudain et pourtant je ne regrette absolument rien. Nous sommes encore enlacé l'une contre l'autre, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien mais j'ai vraiment besoins de savoir où nous en sommes.

 **Quinn** : « _Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je n'en sais rien... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je viens de vivre un des plus beau moments de ma vie avec la femme la plus incroyable que je connaisse._ » Je redresse la tête et l'embrasse tendrement.  
 **Quinn** : « __Je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort mais j'ai peur.__ » _  
_ **Rachel** : « __Peur de quoi ?__ » _  
_ **Quinn** : « __De te perdre... nous avons mis tellement de temps pour construire notre amitié, j'ai peur que quelque chose se brise entre nous.__ » Elle pose délicatement sa main sur ma joue. _  
_ **Rachel** : « __Tu ne me perdras jamais Quinn, peu importe l'évolution ne notre relation, tu es trop importante pour que je te laisse sortir de ma vie.__ »

J'affiche un grand sourire avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres et de laisser mes mains parcourir lentement son corps. Pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, je m'abandonne complètement dans ses bras et savoure chaque seconde passée avec elle. Merde, je crois que je suis devenu complètement accro, dès que je commence à embrasser Rachel, je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

 **…** _  
_ _ _ **Retour au présent.**__

Quand la sonnerie indiquant la pause déjeuner retenti, tout le monde quitte la salle de chant sauf Santana et moi. Ma meilleure amie vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 **Santana** : « _Ça s'arrange pas avec ta naine on dirait._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _De quoi tu parles ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous pendant plusieurs mois depuis le mariage raté ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Elle t'en a parlé ?_ » _Dis-je sous le choc.  
_ **Santana** : « __J'habite avec Berry je te rappelle. J'ai vite compris pourquoi elle allait chez toi tous les week-ends et qu'elle revenait avec un énorme sourire. Par-contre ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé.__ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Parce que notre relation n'était pas officielle, on était pas vraiment en couple..._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Je vois. Pourquoi ça c'est terminé ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Plus ça allais, plus je tombais amoureuse et plus j'avais peur de mes sentiments. Alors j'ai fait comme d'habitude, j'ai pris la fuite._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu l'aimes encore ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier mais oui je l'aime._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui dire ? Que Finn retente sa chance ? Parce que ça va finir par arriver._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu as raison. Merci San._ »

Je me lève, quitte la salle de chant et pars à la recherche de Rachel. Je la vois partir en direction de l'auditorium, je cours vers elle, attrape sa main et l'entraîne dans une salle vide.

 **Rachel** : « _Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Il faut que je te parle._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je crois qu'on s'est déjà tout dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue._ » Elle croise ses bras sous sa poitrine.

 **…** _  
_ _ _ **Flash-back.**__

Je raccompagne Rachel à la gare de New Haven comme tout les dimanches après-midi depuis quelques mois. Je n'en peux plus, c'est toujours la même chose, elle arrive chez moi le vendredi et on se laisse guider par nos envies sans se poser de questions. Nous restons dans notre bulle tout le week-end, plus rien n'existe autour de nous mais le dimanche c'est le retour à la réalité et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la laisser partir.

Je souffle un grand coup, lâche la main de Rachel et me place devant elle.

 **Quinn** : « _Rachel il faut qu'on arrête._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Arrêter quoi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Notre amitié améliorée, je ne vois vraiment pas où elle nous mène. Tu viens tous les vendredis, on ne sort presque pas de mon appartement et on retourne à nos vies le dimanche après-midi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Depuis quand ça te dérange ? Au dernières nouvelles tu avais plutôt l'air d'aimer ça._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ce n'est pas la question, je pense qu'on devrait revenir à une amitié plus normale, comme avant._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Nous n'avons jamais eu de relation normale et je trouve que celle que nous avons aujourd'hui est la mieux pour nous, on ne s'est jamais aussi bien entendu._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Si on continue comme ça, l'une de nous finira par être blessé._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui c'est le mieux pour nous_. »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pour nous ou pour toi ?!_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ne réagit comme ça s'il te plaît._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu sais pourquoi je viens ici chaque week-end depuis notre première fois ? Pour être avec toi tout simplement, parce qu'il n'y a que dans tes bras où je me sens parfaitement à ma place, parce que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis notre première nuit. Tu pensais réellement que je pouvais me donner à toi aussi facilement sans t'aimer ?_ » Mon cœur se brise en la voyant fondre en larmes. _  
_ **Quinn** : « _Rach..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Si j'ai accepté cette relation c'est uniquement parce que je savais que tu n'assumerais jamais les sentiments que tu as pour moi. Alors regarde moi dans les yeux Quinn et ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi._ » Elle me coupe la parole. _  
_ **Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé..._ » Je baisse la tête.  
 **Rachel** : « _Toujours aussi courageuse. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Quinn Fabray._ » Dit-elle froidement.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu m'avais promis Rachel. Tu m'avais promis que jamais tu ne me laisserais sortir de ta vie._ » Dis-je au bord des larmes.  
 **Rachel** : « _C'était avant que tu me brise le cœur._ »

Elle se retourne et par en direction de son train.

 **…** _  
_ _ _ **Retour au présent.**__

 **Quinn** : « _Tu avais raison, je n'assumais pas mes sentiments et te faire l'amour chaque week-end en me persuadant que c'était uniquement physique était plus facile que de te dire que je t'aimais réellement. Tu m'as laissé une chance ce jour-là et j'ai tout fait foirer à cause de ma lâcheté. Je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais je t'aime Rachel Berry et pas seulement trois jours par semaine._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu as raison, c'est un peu tard, trop tard même._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _S'il te plaît laisse-moi encore une chance._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Une chance de quoi ? De me faire souffrir à nouveau ? De me larguer parce que tu auras honte d'être avec moi ? Non-merci j'ai assez donné._ »

Elle ouvre la porte et quitte la salle, je reste choqué quelques secondes avant de me ressaisir rapidement. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber, pas avant d'avoir tout tenté, je dois lui prouver que j'ai changé, que je suis capable de crier à tout le monde mon amour pour elle. Je me précipite dans le couloir et zigzague entre les nombreux lycéens, arrivé à la hauteur de Rachel, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, pose ma main à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'embrasse. À ma grande surprise et pour mon plus grand bonheur, Rachel me rend mon baiser, je pourrais pleurer de joies.

 **Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé mon amour, je t'aime tellement, jamais plus je ne ferais la même erreur._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ne me quitte plus jamais._ »  
 **Quinn** : « __Je te le promets et je te jure de ne plus jamais prendre le risque de te perdre.__ »

J'essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues, la serre dans mes bras et dépose une multitude de baisers sur ses lèvres en me fichant totalement de tous les regards braqués sur nous. Seul les applaudissements derrière moi me font quitter la réalité, je me retourne et vois la totalité du glee club nous acclamer.

 **…**

Nous sommes tous de retours dans la salle de chant, je prends la main de ma petite amie avant de nous placer au millier de la pièce. Je ne peux pas dire adieux au glee club sans avoir chanté une dernière fois avec Rachel, Here We Go Again d'Alexz Johnson et de Luke McMaster me semble être la chanson parfaite.

 _(Quinn) **  
Am I, heading for disaster ?** Suis-je proche du désastre ? **  
Am I, forgetting what I know ?** Suis-je en train d'oublier ce que je sais ? **  
Or am I afraid instead of letting go ?** Ou ais-je peur plutôt que de me laisser aller ? **  
**_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
Are we, dangerous together ?**_ _Sommes-nous dangereux ensemble ?_ _ **  
Are we, pretending to be sure ?**_ _Sommes-nous en train de prétendre que nous sommes sur ?_ _ **  
Are we walking into that storm ?**_ _Sommes-nous en train de marcher dans la tempête ?_ _ **  
**_ _  
(Quinn & Rachel)_ _ **  
Here we go again**_ _C'est reparti_ _**  
Back to where we never been**_ _Nous sommes à nouveau ici_ _ **  
Take it from the end**_ _Où nous n'avons jamais été_ _ **  
Start over**_ _Recommencer_ _ **  
And make it better**_ _Et faire mieux_ _ **  
Here we go again**_ _C'est reparti_ _ **  
**_ _  
(Rachel)_ _ **  
Is this what we always wanted ?**_ _Est-ce ce que nous avons toujours voulu ?_ _ **  
Is this a beautiful mistake ?**_ _Est-ce une belle erreur ?_ _ **  
Is this the way two hearts are bound to break ?**_ _Est-ce que c'est le chemin pour que deux cœurs soient liés pour une pause ?_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
Show me a part of you that's different**_ _Montre moi une partie de toi différente_ _ **  
Show me that you know what I need**_ _Montre moi que tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin_ _ **  
Give me something we can believe in**_ _Donne moi quelque chose en laquelle nous pouvons croire_ _ **  
**_ _  
(Quinn & Rachel)_ _ **  
Here we go again**_ _C'est reparti_ _ **  
Back to where we never been**_ _Nous sommes à nouveau ici_ _ **  
Take it from the end**_ _Où nous n'avons jamais été_ _ **  
Start over**_ _Recommencer_ _ **  
And make it better**_ _Et faire mieux_ _ **  
Here we go again**_ _C'est reparti_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
Cos' I'm older**_ _Parce que je suis plus âgé_ _ **  
And I'm wiser**_ _Et je suis plus sage_ _ **  
And I'm ready to hold on**_ _Et je suis prête à tenir_ _ **  
For something deeper**_ _Pour quelque chose de plus profond_ _ **  
Something stronger**_ _Quelque chose de plus fort_ _ **  
I'm ready for you**_ _Je suis prête pour toi_

 _ **Here we go again**_ _C'est reparti_ _ **  
Back to where we never been**_ _Nous sommes à nouveau ici_ _ **  
Take it from the end**_ _Où nous n'avons jamais été_

 _(Quinn & Rachel)_ _ **  
Here we go again**_ _C'est reparti  
_ _ **Back to where we never been**_ _Nous sommes à nouveau ici_ _ **  
Take it from the end**_ _Où nous n'avons jamais été_ _ **  
Start over**_ _Recommencer_ _ **  
And make it better**_ _Et faire mieux_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Here we go again**_ _C'est reparti_ _ **  
Back to where we never been**_ _Nous sommes à nouveau ici_ _ **  
Here we go again**_ _C'est reparti_ _ **  
Start over**_ _Recommencer_ _ **  
And make it better**_ _Et faire mieux_ _ **  
Here we go again**_ _C'est reparti_

Nous terminons cette belle chanson par un tendre baiser sous les applaudissements de nos amis. Je suis tellement heureuse, je sais que tout va bien se passer car aujourd'hui je n'ai plus peur, je n'ai plus peur de l'aimer.


End file.
